Vacation With the Boys
by Aveir
Summary: Summer has only been here a week and already you're bored! Then again, your best friends are NEVER boring! Hetalia x Reader
1. Chapter 1

It was six in the morning, the moon and stars stretching out what little time they had left before the sun brought day. You hadn't fallen asleep yet, nor did you want to. The entire school year you had been watching the clock strike the last minute of school, marking off the days until summer's freedom arrived. When it had finally come, your parents had entrusted you with the house to go to Cancun and you had taken the opportunity to spend the first week celebrating with parties at friends' houses, a different house every day. But now, now you had nothing to do but flick through channels and surf the internet. In fact, you had been doing it for the past eight hours, flicking from Family Guy to YouTube with head in hand. A half-filled bowl of popcorn sat at your side, your hand milling around every once in a while for a handful to pop in your mouth. A Dr. Pepper sat at your feet patiently. Even with your boredom, you could always count on Peter Griffin to cheer you up. You shoved another mouthful of popcorn into your mouth as yet another funny moment flashed on the television, sending you into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Just as you began to chug your soda to stop choking, the doorbell rang, followed by light rapping on the door. Confused, you stayed on your couch clutching a pillow while you violently coughed. The light knocking continued for another few seconds, and you were slowly panicking. You were familiar with all those movies of the girl who was home alone while her parents were away, only to be kidnapped or killed by an axe murderer in the night. You were about to dial 911 when you heard voices.

"Canadia you SERIOUSLY need to man up, bro!" Your face broke out into a wild grin, only deterred by your continuous coughing. Was that who you thought it was?

"Let the hero take care of this." You swore the door was going to break off your hinges from the loud, incessant banging that followed. "_! OPEN THE DOOR, DUDE! IT'S DARK OUT HERE!"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up? There are people sleeping around here! Like _ perhaps?"

"Ohonhonhon~ maybe we should sneak in, no? We could surprise her in bed!"

"You vill keep your hands off her!"

"Oh lighten up Ludwig! Don't get your tomatoes all squashed up!"

"Yeah, especially since she'll be having an awesome time with me!"

Before the bickering could begin, you hurriedly pried open the door to let them in, coughing the entire time. "What are you guys doing here? It's six in the morning!" Though you hadn't gone to sleep, your voice was still groggy from the lack. Combined with your coughing fit, you did not sound that great. The boys filed in, each giving their own greeting. Arthur knuckle touched you, Matthew gave you a sweet smile, Arthur dipped his head, Ludwig nodded, Francis gave you a rather tight – and groping – hug, Antonio lightly kissed your hand to send you into a light blush, and Gilbert kissed you on the cheek. Through your hellos your coughing started to subside, but the concern on Arthur's face was obvious.

"Are you sick, love?" One last cough and you shook your head, clearing your throat.

"Everything is fine. I was, uh, choking on some –"

"POPCORN!" You turned your head to find Alfred stuffing his face with your buttered attacker and couldn't help but laugh as he choked himself. Everyone else soon followed in laughter as Alfred stormed into the kitchen and then to your fridge, pulling out one of your precious sodas. Popping the aluminum cap he guzzled the sugary liquid until he stopped up for air. Wiping his face, he set the almost empty can on your kitchen table, leaning against.

"So what's up?" He asked, acting as if his near death experience hadn't happened. Rolling your eyes, you went to lean beside him. "Watching television, getting attacked by popcorn, almost choking to death, same old same old." After the chuckling died down you turned to face all seven of your best friends. "Okay guys, you know I love you all to death but why are you here? I mean, you can't get enough of me but I haven't seen you since summer started a week ago." You crossed your arms as they merely shared smiles. You sat there for a few seconds before Ludwig spoke.

"We have a surprise for you." Each pulled out a small slip of paper that, after turning the kitchen light on, you found out to be plane tickets. From his pocket Gilbert produced another, waving it in front of you. "How would you like to go to Florida with the awesome Prussia?" You ignored Francis's _Ohonhonhon~ _as you failed to reach across the counter for the ticket. You ended waist up on the counter, waist down leaning normally against the counter as you wiggled your arms. Raising an eyebrow, the Prussian handed you the ticket only to move it away at the last moment.

"Gil! Give it!"

"Ah, ah, ah! First I need a kiss."

"Ha ha, very funny." You opened your outstretched hand expectantly. Gilbert just smirked, dangling the ticket in your face. The smirk transferred to you as Matthew neatly plucked it from his hand. He circled the table and rested the ticket in your hand.

"Thank you, Mattie!" you chirped, hugging him and pecking him on his already blushing cheeks. "N-no problem _-_ _." Gilbert glared from his spot, but his lips quickly back up into a smile. "You know, we came early because our flight leaves at ten."

"It takes two hours to get to the airport." Antonio cut in. Gasping, you looked down at your sweatpants and tank top, not daring to think of the messy bundle of hair on your head. Looking towards the guys, you realized not one of them, not even Ludwig, was dressed for the public. Upon closer inspection, they were all dressed comfy in sweatpants and baggy shirts. "You aren't going to the airport looking like _that_ are you?" The sheepish smiles that crossed their faces left you rolling your eyes. "You better be glad we're going to Florida. I'll use my bathroom; you guys divide the other two amongst yourselves." With that, you scrambled your separate ways; you for your room and the guys to what you guessed were cars parked outside.

You had to hold your breath to stop yourself from screaming. Florida! With your best friends in the whole world. Checking to make sure your door was locked and a chair securely jamming the knob (Antonio has picked the lock on multiple occasions, France liked to peek, you had caught Prussia playing with you undergarments before, and Al had the tendency to pour ice over the top of the shower), you about floated to the bathroom. Before undressing, you checked to make sure all of France and Prussia's peepholes were securely blocked as well as no new ones created. Satisfied with your search, you started your shower. Your hair was washed quickly, your teeth and hair brushed, yourself dressed and luggage packed all in about an hour. Dragging your bag of luggage down the stairs, you gave up about halfway done and shoved the heavy pack down from your current step the rest of the way down. It landed with a thump on the ground before a …..half-naked France. He wore nothing but one of your fluffy, white towels loosely around his hips, ready to fall any second. His blonde hair still looked fabulous when wet, and so did his chiseled chest. No wonder he left strings of admirers wherever he went. Your light pink blush did not go unnoticed. "Bonjour, ma belle _."[1] He winked before strolling down the hallway and disappearing through a doorway you knew to be a spare bedroom. You knew your friends were, to say the least, handsome but sometimes it just smacked you in the face at just _how_ handsome they could be. Why hadn't you fallen for one of them yet? A large argument started from where France sauntered into and you could just make out the voices of Arthur and said Frenchman. Something crashed in the room, followed by Ludwig shouting in German. Oh yeah, that was why.

Moving to the kitchen, you were not surprised to see Matthew making pancakes. He wore black shorts and a white hoodie with a red maple leaf in the middle. His hair was already brushed and his curl hung in its usual spot. Giving you a small smile, he poured the last batch of pancakes onto the already leaning tower in front of him. There had to be at least fifteen pancakes on each plate, spanning over three separate plates. Pulling the maple syrup off the shelf, along with three other bottles in the cupboard, you set them down and smiled. "You've really out down yourself Matt! Have I ever told you I love your pancakes? I mean, _really _love them?" The country nodded, pulling eight more plates out of the cabinets along with utensils. A small smile was plastered onto his lips.

"You tell me it whenever I come over just so I'll make you some, _." Pulling four pancakes off for himself, he carried his plate over to the couch with you and your pancakes in tow. Bringing a bottle of syrup with you, you set it down on the coffee table. You took a bite, savoring the fluffy pancakes and sweet syrup. Taking another bite, you realized something. "Where will Kumajirou be while you're gone? Last time I check polar bears basically melted in Florida." Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he blinked. "Kumajiri is being watched by a close friend of mine back in Toronto. He's in good hands." Rolling your eyes at the Canadian's name forgetfulness you turned to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Frances coming over with their own pancake plates. From the kitchen, you could tell they didn't have their shirts on. Not that you minded. That was, until they walked into the living room to join you and Matt…naked. They held their You couldn't help but squeak, burying your head in Matthew's chest as you heard your friends' footsteps and laughing getting ever closer. You didn't have to see Matt's face to picture his flushed cheeks or the BBTs' to know they were giving him thumbs up. Your own face was quickly turning scarlet.

"Gil, Tony, Francis, put your clothes on!" Your shout was muffled by Matthew's shirt, but their chuckles told you that they had heard. "This isn't funny! You do this every time you come over!" you argued. Matt was silently blocking your vision with an embrace that, under different circumstances, would have left you feeling rather awkward. But now, you just wanted your Bad Touch Trio to put on some clothes. "I'll get Ludwig!" You threatened. You'd done it before. Prussia had gotten incredibly drunk to which France had sent him off streaking through the park. Luckily Germany had come before the police…_that _time

"Okay, okay calm down _." Antonio said, amusement in his voice. You grunted in response as you heard zippers and rustling. Matt whispered the okay. You turned slightly; peeking with you left eye to make sure what he said was true. Satisfied, you removed yourself from Matthew, both of you blushing as you apologized. As you both finished the awkward apology session, Ludwig and Alfred entered the room from the left hallway and Arthur from the right.

"Vhat happened?" Ludwig barked, eyeing his brother with narrow eyes. Gilbert tried to appear innocent with no success whatsoever. You German friend turned to you, an eyebrow raised. Giving a weak smile you shook your head.

"Nothing, I just saw some rather scary spiders is all."

When everyone was fully clothed, had eaten breakfast, and was ready to go, you made for the cars. Alfred was carting your suitcase against your wishes so you took it upon yourself to put away the dishes while the others shoved their way through the front door. You followed at the back and groaned at the sight.

An SUV. They had _one_ SUV to ride in. Upon closer inspection you noted the eight seats. Not only would you be surrounded by the most immature people on the planet(for at least two hours), but it would be incredibly cramped including the luggage at your feet. At least Ludwig was driving. Then again, Alfred was in the passenger seat. You had chosen the middle seat in the middle row between Matt and Arthur. That left the Bad Touch Trio to the very back, probably not the best idea.

The car roared to life as Ludwig turned the keys and you quickly left the driveway, then the neighborhood, your city of (city name) and finally onto the highway. Arthur and Francis only argued twice in that forty five minutes and Gilbert and Antonio only talked crudely once. To say the least, it was a win. That was, until Ludwig took an exit to get gas. So there you were now in a convenience store picking up soda, candy, and beef jerky for the rest of the ride. Alfred and Arthur had come with you and were loading donuts and slim jims onto the counter. The total came to thirty five dollars, which you respectfully paid. You were just happy no one had mentioned his eyebrows. _That_ would have been disastrous.

You couldn't believe you left the store with no incidents; after all you were pretty unlucky at times(Gilbert had videos). Arthur and Alfred were already dumping their bags of snacks in the car while Ludwig sat at the pump. A fit of giggles made you turn, your heart dropping. "Oh look girls, _ has finally shown us just how much of a pig she truly is." (Bully's name) had always been picking on you for as long as you could remember. It didn't bother you much since not many people believed her trash talk, but it was annoying. You would always just ignore her, maybe roll your eyes, and walk away. The mean girl hated that and took every chance she and her group of prissy girls could to make you miserable. You chose to walk towards the SUV, sighing as the girl and her posse followed you with hushed whispers and giggling.

"You aren't _seriously_ going over to _those_ guys for help are you?" the queen bee laughed mockingly. You followed her finger to where the SUV was, and you turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "They'll never help _you_." The guys didn't go to the same school as you which you thought to be both a good and bad thing. The bad part was that you couldn't see them until the weekend (except during summers). Apparently the good part was that these girls had no clue that these incredibly cute strangers knew you. You couldn't wait to see their faces. Blinking, you walked right up to the nearest one, who happened to be Gilbert, and full out hugged him. He automatically hugged back, a bit too tight for comfort. Being a full head taller than you (not that you were short, all of them were just tall), you really just hugged into his neck. The sniggering had stopped behind you and you couldn't help but smile. Pulling out of the hug, you smiled wider. All but (bully's name) had their jaw open, but even Mrs. Queen Bee couldn't keep the shock from her eyes. You raised an eyebrow and snaked your hand around Gilbert's waist. He wrapped his around your shoulder, bringing you closer to his side.

"Girls, meet the awesome Gilbert." The girls just stood in shock as he smiled dazzlingly at them. You had been taken aback too when you had first met him, what with the silvery-white hair and those deep crimson eyes. You had had an instant crush. That was, until you started hanging out with him and found out he was not the one for you (aka, an ass). But for a best friend – all of the guys were awesome (you always made sure to tell Gil he was the most awesome). (Bully) spoke first. "So what, you know one hot guy. It's no big deal –" She stopped as Ludwig stepped into view, arms across his chest. He had taken off his camo jacket and wrapped it around his waist, revealing the sleeveless, black t-shirt and his incredibly toned arms underneath. You couldn't believe your luck! "Is evything alvight?" He asked, German accent clear. You took your hand from around Gilbert's waist and motioned for your German friend to come over. "This is Ludwig." The girls didn't say anything else, and you took the chance to call out. "Hey guys! Come out here for a second! And Al, bring the jerky!" You heard shuffling in the SUV along with snickering from behind you as the girls mumbled "Al", as if it was some disease. That bothered you. What was wrong with the name Al? Still, you did nothing about it. They'd be shocked anyway. Their snickering again stopped as they all literally squeaked, even (bully).

"YO _ I BROUGHT THE JER….ky…." Alfred stopped his cheering as he, along with the others, stared at the pack of starstruck girls before you. You smirked, winking at them. Francis's _ohonhonhon~_ was the only sound for a split second. Then, you smugly began the introductions as you went through your mass of friends. You knew not to give away your friends' true identities, especially since you weren't supposed to know in the first place!

"You've met Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, both German. Well, this French man whore over here is Francis Bonnefoy, this over here is British Arthur Kirkland, exotic over here is Spaniard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and these two," you moved over and wrapped one arm around Alfred and Matthew, "are Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones, also known as Matt and Al. Matt is Canadian, Al is a total American." As you said Al, you heard one of the posse gasp. '_That'll show them' _you thought, smiling happily. The girls went to whispering among themselves while the boys carried various expressions ranging from Ludwig's rigid stature to Francis's nearly drooling face. Alfred saluted with his free arm, grabbing a piece of jerky to munch on. "Pass me a piece dude." You mumbled, opening your mouth expectantly. Your thanks was muffled by the food in your mouth and you moved away, pulling your snack out of your mouth while crossing your arms at your tormentors. "Anything to say?" They were speechless. You nodded in approval and walked back to the car, leaving both sides quiet outside. The girls began talking and laughing; a light, tinkling laughing that about made you gag. When you laugh, you _laugh_. You weren't sure how long your friends would be, what with the trio out there, so you leaned your head against the headrest and closed your eyes. Not even a minute after closing your eyes, the door opened. In came Matt, Al, Arthur, and Ludwig with no words, just very flushed faces. The trio came in soon after. That is, all but France. Arthur and Matthew had already taken their places on either side of you, giving you no way to drag the Frenchman back but to tumble over them. By the looks on their faces, that wouldn't be the brightest idea. Then a thought came to you, not one that you wanted to use, but when dealing with France you couldn't do it any other way.

"Iggy can you open your door for me?"

"Of course, love." As he opened the door you leaned over him until your head stuck out. Arthur stuck his head out on top of yours in confusion. "FRANCIS!" you shouted, catching his attention as he looked away from (bully). "Oui?"

"How are we supposed to get to Florida if we MISS our FLIGHT?"

"I do not know, but maybe I should stay, oui?" He leaned down to kiss (bully)'s hand and you panicked, throwing your plan into action.

"BEACH BABES IN BIKINIS!" You shouted, ducking back into the vehicle as the Frenchman began to sprint. Arthur followed, and you both bumped heads before settling back into place with apologies and head rubbing, light blush now on your cheeks as well. Francis practically leapt into the car, landing on you, Arthur, and Matthew. "Merci for reminding me, mon ami.[2]" He smiled dazzlingly and it took all your strength to scold him.

"France, what am I going to do with you?" You groaned, leaning your head tiredly against the backseat as Ludwig began driving.

"Mon cheri, I can think of _many_ things you could do with me." He didn't have the chance to laugh before Arthur began heaving the Frenchman's legs up.

"Would anyone else be willing to get this bloody wanker into the back seat?" You and Matt helped, though your cheeks burned. You had to lift his abdomen and all of the…parts around it. Matt got his head, Francis now talking fast and thrashing around. "Wait, wait! You are not going to just toss me over now are –"He was cut off as you three succeeded, sending him groaning into the laps of Gilbert and Antonio.

"Muzzle the frog." Arthur said, crossing his arms. You couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey dudes let's get some rad tunes up in here!" Alfred said from the front, turning the radio knob to the latest pop radio station. "Starships" by Nicki Minaj blared through the speakers.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Vhat kind of torture do you visten to?

"This song is _not _awesome, America!"

"I-I never heard songs l-like this in Canada."

"I am too gorgeous to listen to such _drab_ musique!"

"I cannot tango to this!"

"Starships, were meant to fly-y-y-y~" You and Alfred sang in unison over the complaints of the others. You were pretty neutral on just how much value the song held, but the lyrics were catchy and it was annoying everyone but Al. You only got to the "Let's do this one more time" when the radio was quickly shut off. "Dealing vith those girls vas less bothersome than this music." Ludwig mumbled, the pink blush still evident on his face. You leaned forward, resting your elbows on the small compartment that took the space between driver and passenger. "So, do you plan on telling me what happened with them Lud?" The car swerved on the slightly before steadying once again. The look on the driver's face was priceless. He was now as red as one of Antonio's hand-grown tomatoes. Laughing, you turned to Alfred.

"What about you Alfie? Artie, Mattie?" One by one their faces burned bright red while Gilbert laughed in the back. You couldn't help giggling along. "I could tell you." Antonio offered, winking suggestively. You shook your head and wagged your index finger.

"I'm afraid to ask you three. Okay, how about some REAL music!" Leaning back into your seat, you reached for your luggage at your feet. Digging around in the front of your suitcase, you proudly withdrew one of your most prized possessions – your iPod. Scrolling down the list, you cried out in triumph and started the song.

"_Well life's like a road that you travel on_

_There's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind~"_

You sang along, alone, until Alfred and soon Matt joined you.

"_There's a world outside every darkened_

_Where Blue won't haunt you anymore_

_For the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate to bring down the guarding gate_

_There's not much time left today, yeay"_

Your new trio continued through the song, the rest of your friends picking up the chorus as it repeated. They continued having you replay it until you changed the setting to just that. And so your new choir sang the rest of the way, even Ludwig. You, Alfred, and Matthew sang the entire song while everyone else came in whenever they remembered the lyrics and always at the chorus.

"_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it_

_All night long~"_

This was going to be an awesome summer.

**Translations:  
[1]French - Hello, my beautiful (your name)  
[2]French - Thank you for reminding me my friend  
Oui is French for yes**

Okay, my first story Hetalia story!

Well, I saw how many Hetalia stories are on here and fell /in love/ with it so I decided to try it myself XD

WARNING: If I have epically failed at a character's personality you are free to kick and scream. Also, I don't plan on having any mature content. Besides some mild cursing and the Bad Touch Trio's antics, there shouldn't be any problem...*snickers*

I don't like how Matt gets ignored in Hetalia (Matt reminds me of me and though I live in America I've visited Quebec. Might be going again this summer!). I wanted to be extra careful to give him some love. That is where the pancake fluff came in :3 But I think I failed with Ludwig, Toni, and Arthur. I mean, sure Arthur got the little bumping heads scene but that was what, two sentences? Ludwig and Toni didn't even get that much! Then again...Anthony got the 'in the nude' part. ) When I bring chapter two up, I'll be making sure they get their shares of fangirl. Promise!

I didn't want Francis to be portrayed as a pedo/rapist, just a large lover of things beautiful with a touch of perv. Please tell me if I didn't work that our right with him, but I think I accomplished what I set for him :)

I hate bullies, don't you? The Queen Bee girl is absolutely awful, so I just thought to give her a look at all this hotness. You give her a name, select anyone you think fits the description and watch them die, especially after getting ditched by French Mr. Bonnefoy. Please, don't take the pig comment to offense! The mean girl needed to be mean, but I did not try to make it personal.

Any grammatical errors, incorrect translations/names, or forgotten phrases that need to be translated I apologize ahead of time! Okay, I think I've said everything I need to so please, review and encourage me to start and finish chapter two! XD

OH! I do not own anything but this piece of literature (sadly...:c)


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the car ride had been spent cheerily with highway singing, jokes, Prussia's unique laughter, and snacks. You had all been surprised with how quickly the trip to the airport was, but you were silently grateful. Had you driven to Florida with all of them, you would have lost it.

Getting into parking was well enough, but as you got out you realized something. "Guys….how are you going to get the car back home?" Sure wasn't your car, but it still bothered you. You didn't want any of them getting into any sort of trouble. Gilbert was the one to answer.

"Don't vorry, it's a rental anyvay. It vill just be in zhe long-term parking until ve get back." Unconvinced, you knit your eyebrows together and crossed your arms. You had hoped someone was going to come back for it. And it was a rental?

"But we're going to be gone for the rest of the summer! Is that even possible with a rental?" You asked, starting to panic at the thought of the fines. Sure, your parents might technically be responsible but you had had a hard time just convincing them these guys were harmless. Ironically, Prussia had been the one to charm them into acceptance.

"Keseseses~ It is if zhey vant zheir SUV back." Oh yes, very reassuring. You sent a silent prayer to the dealership that had been uninformed enough to hand the SUV over. You weren't sure if they'd be getting their vehicle back.

"Ludwig, how do you stand living with him?" The German had just finished unpacking the last of the luggage, heaving it over his shoulder but still managing to shrug. Sometimes, like now, you were envious of his strength and just want to feel those muscles. Not that you couldn't control yourself, you knew Ludwig liked space.

"I don't." Your group shared a collective laugh, Ludwig looking at each of you with one raised eyebrow. It amused you how serious he was. A small clock on a nearby pillar made you edgy to get to the shuttle stop, else you miss your flight – which you had no intention of doing. You made it in time to get o mentally groaned at how many people were on. Not that you were claustrophobic or anything, but you did have a personal bubble. The feeling must have been mutual because a chorus of groans played throughout the voice as your party heaved your suitcases onto the overcrowded public transportation unit.

Even with the distaste shared among the other passengers, there was plenty of room near the back of the shuttle. By room, I mean there was standing space. Almost all of the seats were taken by what you guessed was a group of sorority girls on vacation. By the looks of them they were the stereotypical prisses, around ten of them when you counted the giggling group. Summing up some of your courage and hiding your own annoyance, you smiled and waved. There happened to be over a rather tempting aisle seat open next to two blondes and you decided to take your chances.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" You pointed to the open seat and raised an eyebrow as they shook their heads. You could always just sit down, but there was always the chance that they were saving a seat for someone or something. Yeah, right. It didn't matter to you anyway. The only giggling, girly sorority blonde you even liked was Poland, and he was a (possibly gender confused) boy! Besides, you had promised your parents before they had left that you would stay out of trouble while they were gone.

Moving farther back, you chose to sit on your luggage while the two girls giggled farther down. The guys had been behind you the entire time, frowning as you simply accepted their rejection and walked away to sit on your own suitcase. Acting nonchalant you closed your eyes and rested a hand on your fist. The giggling girls left you with the urge to punch them in the face while also questioning how you simply gave in. The rolling of suitcase wheels alerted you to your company's presence and you lifted up your head for a closer look. You notice that the girls, including the two jerky blondes, follow your friends as they stopped before you. Gasps, sighs, and frantic whispers could be heard behind your immortal, human wall. They went unnoticed by their admirees.

"Vhy aren't you sitting?" Ludwig asked, his usual crystalline eyes darkened by his concern. Several nods asked the same question. You rolled your eyes, resting your head back on your fist. Of course you couldn't just give up around them, like you even had a chance.

"Oh, apparently they own that side of public transportation. I must attract prisses or something." You joked, smiling. He was not amused.

"Get up." Just what you needed; a towering, rather scary, German man handling the situation while looking rather angry.

"Why?"

"A lady sits vhen she can. You can." Well, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. No, that wasn't the point.

"Ludwig, really it's fine. I'm a big girl, I have no problem sitting on luggage and -"

"WHAT? WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Alfred yelled from the back of the group, too far away to hear clearly. Arthur began lecturing him, but the argument only sounded like mumbling from where you were. You couldn't stop a face palm and Antonio, in line behind Ludwig, took the chance to yank you up from your luggage. The suitcase fell over as you were dragged unwillingly towards the two girls, trying to pull away the entire time. More like you were passed down the line, everyone squishing together to try to stop your escape. It was hard to believe the tomato-loving, somewhat oblivious Spaniard had been a conquistador back in his old days. Well, his iron grip now convinced you.

The girls glared at you as you arrived back to their spot, not that it bothered you. What bothered you was Ludwig right behind you, his hand on your shoulder. You bowed your head, miserable and embarrassed. You sent one last look behind you to find Antonio giving you a thumbs up and brilliant smile. Curse him for being so adorable.

"Guten tag[1]. Now, ve vould like for our friend _ to sit down. Vill there be a problem vith that?" Both girls nodded shakily, eyes open books for their shock and attraction to the handsome man before them. Great, it was like the gas station incident all over again. You could feel the eyes of other boarders on your back and your face flushed a dusty shade of pink.

"We are waiting for a friend of ours to board. We're saving her a spot." As blonde one finished her feeble attempt at an excuse, the shuttle's doors closed and the vehicle jerked into motion. The tension in the air was making you queasy. _Everything is fine,_ you thought. _Follow Spain's advice. Think of churros….mmm, churros._

"Vell it looks like she is late." Ludwig huffed in a less-than-pleased voice. Your churro daydream popped immediately and you were brought back to the not-so-friendly bus situation. A mixture of worry and embarrassment had you pulling at the jacket wrapped at his waist. He looked down at you, face blank.

"Lud, you're going to cause a scene. Come on, it's vacation." You mumbled. He grunted and patted you on the head before making his way back to where everyone's luggage now sat. Great, now you had to sit down lest you be dragged back by Ludwig or someone else. Prussia was not afraid to throw you. Your line of best friends followed, only answering your silent pleas with pitiful looks or – in Prussia's case – stuck out their tongue. You noticed Antonio stop and lean in to whisper in your ear.

"You need to make some more girlfriends anyway. I think Prussia is getting to you." You punched him in the side, eyes wide with quickly growing panic and shock of your 'abandonment'. You whispered back.

"But Toni," your voice dropped to a barely audible tone, "this is worse than a Belarus attack. Worse, there's _two _of them." Antonio chuckled, ruffling your hair before returning to the others.

Crossing your arms with indistinct mumbling you plunked down into the seat, leaning your head against the head cushion. You were in the middle of planning your revenge (involving tomato and potato massacres and twenty cheeseburgers) when a tap on your shoulder made you turn. The blonde beside you was smiling pleasantly, light blue eyes showing none of the malice they had originally displayed. If you hadn't already met her, you would've thought of her as charming.

"I'm sorry about earlier, our friend didn't make the trip. She's always late." She explained, tinkling laughter not tricking you for a second. You grunted, turning back to face the aisle. Yeah, like you were going to believe that. The tapping began again and out of your natural politeness (and because you knew she would keep tapping until you did) you turned back to face the girl.

"I'm Ali. This one is Alexis. What's your name?" She pointed to the girl behind her, who had eyes a much brighter blue than her own. They were scarily similar to Ludwig's. Scary being the key word.

"_." You nodded, deciding to stare at your feet with your arms crossed.

"So, where are you going?" '_Oh, so because my best friends are hot I'm now worthy of idle chitchat?_ ' You were getting annoyed, and you weren't always nice when you were annoyed. In fact, your sarcastic humor was kicking in.

"The airport."

"Oh, that's funny! But where are you going for vacation?" Ali pestered. You mentally sighed. You weren't going to get rid of her, were you? _'Might as well get it over with', _you thought.

"Florida."

"OH my GOSH so is our sorority!"

"Wonderful." You tried to smile, but it ended up as a painful grimace. Ali didn't seem to notice you. You gave up and went back to your poker face.

"Hey, what flight are you on?" You handed over your ticket, watching – and wincing – as the girl squealed. You looked down the back of the aisle to notice the seven pairs of eyes on you. You pointed to yourself, then to them, and made a slicing motion across your neck.

'_You're all dead when I get to you.'_

All she got were multiple winks and a few twitches of the lips to hide smiles. Exasperated, you turn back in your seat to face the back of the one in front of you. Ali handed back your ticket and it was immediately shoved back into your pocket.

"Looks like we'll be on the same plane! Are you, like, going with those guys?" _'Hmm, why am I not surprised?'_

"Yeah, they surprised me with this trip."

"Oh! So, are they your family or…." You rolled your eyes._ 'Someone's being obvious.'_ Still, you might as well play along.

"No, all seven of them are my best friends. Some of them are related, but not to me."

"Oh." You could feel the disappointment in her voice. So, there was the possibility one of them was crushing on you. You mentally cracked up. Yeah, there had been problems before but now, you guys were practically family. You didn't date family, unlike a certain Belarus. Not that you were going to tell Ali that; let her wonder.

"So, would you mind telling me about them? That is, if you aren't dating them or anything." You slapped a sly smile across your face.

"Of course! And I'll give you their numbers, they _love_ talking. Okay, so there's Ludwig and Gilbert. They're brothers with German decent. Then there's…."

Revenge is sweet.

When the shuttle dropped you off at you're the correct terminal, you politely said good bye while Ali and silent Alexis waved frantically. You had switched numbers with them too, just in case you needed them. But you knew not to like them; they only wanted the guys, not you. The others loaded off after you and that's when you realized you had forgotten something rather important with all the revenge planning going on.

"Crap! I left my luggage –"

"I've got it, love." Arthur said, dragging both yours and his luggage behind him with a bit of struggle. Hurrying over, you relieved your English gentleman of his excess weight and pulled out your phone.

"We still have an hour until our flight leaves. That'll give us enough time to check in, go through security, and pick up something to eat for the flight." You sighed in relief and put your phone back into your pocket.

Because of how early you had gotten, there wasn't too large of a line for check in.

"Passport and ID please." You fished both of yours out of the front of your suitcase, withdrawing both of them and handing them to the clerk triumphantly. He nodded and repeated the same process with Alfred, Gilbert, Matthew, Ludwig, Antonio, and France. When it was Arthur's turn, he hesitated.

"Passport and ID please." Arthur stood in front of the man, his passport and ID both visible in his hand. Still, he was biting his lip and his hand was shaking mildly. You noticed his eye twitch a single time.

"Sir, passport and ID please." Another eye twitch. Several mutterings were heard from rather impatient flyers behind your friend and you weren't in the most patient mood.

"Iggy, come ON!" You said, hand on hip. You heard muffled giggles behind Arthur as you said 'Iggy' and say his face begin to blush. "Get your English butt over here before I embarrass you." You had used that threat almost everywhere you went and it always worked, especially since you carried it out. Ludwig had actually gotten Ludwig kicked out of a spa (that was a whole other story) because of his supposed closest perviness. Reluctantly Arthur handed over his identification and quickly joined the rest of you.

"What was that?" You asked him, pushing him lightly. He handed you his passport and you had to cover your mouth to keep your smile hidden.

Arthur had his tongue sticking out, a peace sign formed on his right hand. His left eye was closed in a paused wink. His bushy eyebrows were raised to give him a carefree facial expression. You could just see the top of his 'I heart England' novelty t-shirt. His hair was messy, but not the organized messy he always sported. The whole picture was too goofy to fit your sophisticated Englishman.

"AWWWWW! Iggy you look like a little school girl!" You shouted while giggling, grabbing the attention of several people both passing by and in line. Arthur snatched the paper from your hand, his flush now much brighter and more noticeable. You heard Francis's unmistakable laughter.

"…I was drunk. Can we please get to security?" He asked hurriedly, anything to get the attention off his adorably, heated face.

"Sure! But they have to check your passport and ID again." The pink flare, along with the rest of his facial color, quickly drained from his face at the thought.

"Lovely." He groaned.

The wait for security was a while longer, to which you entertained yourself by picking on Arthur (all the while telling him how you were kidding). You passed through easily, claiming your items and luggage without suspicion. Ludwig ended up losing his German beer (he acted tough, but you saw his eye twitch. Gilbert actually shed a tear.), Spain couldn't bring his seven pounds of tomatoes(he did openly weep) Arthur went through the embarrassment yet again, but Francis was the problem.

"Sir, I'm afraid we do not allow hairspray, colognes, or perfumes on the planes for health reasons. I also hate to inform you that four ounces of hair gel is too much to bring, you will not be allowed to bring it either.

"That is understandable, but would you like to search me for anything else?" There went the signature wink and laughter. You facepalmed, but Arthur ended up yelling at him to hurry up. The Frenchman, irritated at "Angleterre's lack of respect for security", ended up listening to him and was about to get through security when the guard stopped him.

"Sir, what is that sticking out of your jacket pocket?" You followed the guard's pointing finger and your eyes widened. A small vial filled with a white powder stuck out of Francis's pocket. Francis seemed to be surprised too, pulling out the vial to study with his own eye.

"I do not know. It was not zhere before." The guard took it from his grasp, pouring some of the powder into a liquid from behind the security desk. Your eye began twitching as you tapped your foot. Why couldn't you just have a normal vacation for once?

"It is not cocaine, but you'll need to come with us for a few questions." You groaned. Of course, why would you have a normal vacation when you could instead have it go horribly wrong?

"You will have to come with us too lady and gentlemen. You are traveling with him, yes?"

"Yes, si, oui da, ja, whatever you say." You grumbled, following with your luggage. From behind you heard Ludwig's German cursing.

"Gottverdammt.[2]" You agreed.

There you sat while Francis Bonnefoy was going through interrogation. You couldn't leave, not one of you. At least not until Francis was either with the rest of you at the airport or in a jail cell. You checked your phone, growling. The plane left in twenty minutes.

"Francis what the heck did you do." You mumbled. You knew it wasn't drugs, Francis refused to use them on since they 'uglified' his face. Plus he wasn't the one to do it, so what was it? You hung your head in your hands and settled on listening to the sounds of the airport. That was when you heard the quiet chuckling from somewhere beside you.

Looking amongst your friends, you noticed them looking around as well. That is, all but Antonio and Gilbert who were covering their mouths with their hands. Their eyes were closed in silent glee.

"What did you two do." It was not a question, but a demand. The growl in your voice even surprised you. Were you worried for Francis, or your vacation? The two burst into laughter, Antonio clutching his gut and Gilbert wiping a tear from his eye.

"We-we put that vial in France's jacket. It w-was an a-a-aphrodisiac!" Antonio fell to the floor in laughter and began rolling from side to side repeatedly saying "I can't breathe!" You didn't care. Your eyes had turned into saucers from shock. This wasn't funny in the least.

"You planted DATE RAPE drugs on Francis? What the hell?" You weren't watching your language now, focused mostly on not bashing your head against the wall like China. Alfred must have been thinking the same thing because he immediately locked you in a bear hug. The others were silently fuming behind you. Even Matt had fists at his sides. Arthur looked about ready to go pirate on those fools. Angrily, you grabbed Gilbert by his left ear, yanking down.

"AHH! _, what the hell?" You ignored him, leaning down (forcing Gilbert to in the process) and grabbed Antonio by his right ear. You pulled him up, complaining, and dragged them over to the door with "PRIVATE" written in bold letters on the top.

"Knock on the door." You yanked Gilbert's ear to get your point across.

"OKAY! Geez." He knocked three times, very softly. You yanked again. He knocked louder. Antonio tried to pull away, crying out as you held on tighter. An unfamiliar security guard cracked the door open, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

"My friends have something to tell you." You yanked both of their ears and they nodded in unison.

"…..So it was just a joke. Francis had nothing to do with it." Antonio finished, rubbing his ear and mumbling in Spanish. While in the interrogation room, you had had to continuously pull at their ears until you were sure they would tear off. You had just decided to let go as they finished their story.

Francis sat in a chair at a table, eyes narrowed and silently seething. You gave him a small smile, as if it would justify your friends' actions. The person in charge, another woman, put her hands on her hips. She turned to you.

"Do you believe this?" You pinched the bridge of your nose and nodded with a sigh.

"Sadly, yes. But they meant it to be harmless and I know they won't be doing anything like that ever again." You turned to face them, eyes narrowed. "Right you two?" They winced, cupped their ears, and reluctantly nodded.

The officer nodded and turned to the captive Frenchman. "You are free to go. I apologize for the inconvenience." Your swear heart broke a little inside as France did nothing but nod and shuffle over to you. What had they done to him? "Off you go." The woman finished and turned her back to you. The four of you shuffled out of the room, you informing them of the wonderful news.

When you had sent your luggage on their trip into the airplane and yourselves arrived to the boarding for your flight, you had ten minutes to spare. The closest food court was at least five minutes away. _'Looks like our plane food will be peanuts. Fantastic.'_ Mumbling nothing in particular, you followed the others as they handed their tickets to the flight attendant. You passed in and waited for Francis. He didn't even give a second look at the female flight attendant when you had instead expected him to flirt a little. It was what he did best!

"Francis, come one! You can't stay mad at them forever. You three are the Bad Touch Trio!" You would never say it out loud, but you missed the old France.

"I refuse to associate with them. I was insulted, and zhe French do not take insults of such faute[3] lightly madame!" Sighing, you continued through the tunnel to where the coach seats were. You sighed in relief; at least the guys bought the tickets that boarded before the others. Sure, there were already about twenty people on, but that was nothing compared to what you had seen before.

Your group had gotten the seats near the back, taking up one row on each side of the plane and two seats of another row. On the right side were Alfred, Matthew, and Francis; on the left, Ludwig, Antonio, and Gilbert. You and Arthur took up two more seats on the right side. When you saw where Francis sat, you growled.

"Francis Bonnefoy, get up and go sit with your trio!" You whispered behind you. Francis shook his head.

"I refuse to sit with them –"

"Yeah, yeah I know but France you-"

"France." You both looked up, surprised to find Ludwig out of his seat. "Go sit vith your friends. I don't vant to sit next to Prussia the entire trip." You could see the hesitation in Francis._ 'Come on Francy Pants! I don't want to take a broken France to Florida!'_ You thought, biting your lower lip.

"Al, punch Francis for me. I can't reach him."

"Mon Dieu![4]" France recoiled at the fierce punch, whimpering.

"Okay, okay! I will move. Sacrebleu! [5]" Luckily, both Ludwig and Francis had had aisle seats, so switching spots was easy. Plus some of the female passengers and one that sounded rather masculine got a nice view of a French and German hunk. Only when you heard chuckling did you become suspicious. Turning, you narrowed your eyes at the now laughing Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis.

"What?" You this time you were sure you were going to throw them out the window, whether they opened or not. Francis was the one to answer.

"Zhe whole thing…. it was all fake, a fluke; the aphrodisiac, my anger, everyzhing!" Your jaw dropped as you soaked in what they had just said. All…..fake? They were actually laughing harder than before.

"Say WHAT?"

"We didn't get seats together, so France planned this whole thing to get pity. You and Germany fell right into our trap!" Antonio said, wrapping an arm each around his friends and smiling dazzlingly. Just as you were about to stand up and give their sexy faces some not-so-flattering bruises, the final wave of people began filing in and you had to settle with words.

"We almost missed our flight, Francis almost got thrown into jail, and I almost had a mental meltdown because you guys were acting like EIGHT YEAR OLDS?" Gilbert rubbed his ear, reliving the torture he had been forced to go through.

"Feels more like seven years to me." You facepalmed for the umpteenth time that day.

"You know what, now I know what it means to love and want to maul someone at the same time."

"We love you too!" They said in unison. You couldn't hide your smile and quickly turned away, but not before they caught it.

"_'s not mad! She's my other little tomate~" Antonio shouted, blowing you a kiss from across the aisle.

"Kesesese~ My awesomeness is too awesome to stay unawesomely mad at. AWESOME!" Prussia winked very suggestively, making you flare up like Arthur had only forty minutes ago.

"Oui, perhaps my little _ would like a _personal _apology?" France performed his magic trick, pulling a beautiful red rose from behind his head. You had gotten over the trick, had stopped asking how he did it. Your face was as red as the tomato Spain dubbed you to be. Maybe you had spent a little too much time with Romano.

"Damn it you guys you ruined the moment!"

**[1] Good day**

**[2] God damn it**

**[3] Fault**

**[4] My God**

**[5] Damn**

**I'm done with it! *Happy dance***

**Sorry, I just got a new laptop a few days ago and have been working on this (I'll get to Ninjago eventually). I worked all night to get it out! I have a little Denmark shimeji so I apologize if I didn't catch all the mistakes (but I read through it three times). He was very distracting.**

**I could so see Prussia and Spain doing this, no joke. Well, I hope you like it and I'll eventually get Ch. 3 out! Oh, and if you have a request for a Country x Reader, I'd be more than happy to take it! **

**~AK**


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out you didn't have to worry about being late – the flight's take-off was being postponed until a little girl found her mother. Your heart had nearly broken at her wails of "Mommy! _Mommy!_" as she frantically ran down the aisle, her little yellow sundress slightly damp from the flow of tears running down her pale cheeks. Luckily the pilot had been informed and the little girl was taken to the entrance of the plane to await her mother, thumb protruding from her pale pink lips. You sent a small smile to the back of her head before she disappeared through the walkway, flight attendant holding her pudgy hand.

"Aren't children just adorable?" You leaned your head heavily against the head cushion, shutting your eyes with a smile. "At that age…yes." Arthur replied, sifting through a small, brown bag at his feet before pulling out the latest newspaper edition. One (_e/c_) iris peeked out from behind an eyelid with curiosity.

"What do you mean Eng- Iggy." You quickly caught yourself saying the Englishman's true identity, mentally slapping yourself. Personified countries were not something a normal passenger on an airplane would just shrug off. Arthur sent emerald irises at you from the corners of his eye sockets before turning back to his paper. "Really (_f/n_), I don't know why you insist on using that silly name for me. Is it so hard to call me Arthur?" Your mouth opened in protest but you were stopped by a single finger held up by Arthur.

"That was rhetorical. But to answer your earlier question, children are less bothersome when they are just that…..children." He paused and you could mentally see him taking a sip of a cup of tea that did not exist. "When one realizes a child is no longer a child, they can do nothing but watch them drift away." You blinked. It didn't take much brain power to know what he was referring to, but it still surprised you. He never really talked about his and Alfred's relationship with you, which you didn't mind at all. His gaze shifted from you back to his paper when you remained quiet, the corners of his lips curling up ever so slightly. "Then again, a niece or strapping young nephew would be lovely." You giggled at the sudden coughing fit that progressed from somewhere behind you, a very soft chuckle hidden behind it.

You had just begun humming a small song Matthew had taught you when you realized something. You twisted your upper body one hundred eighty degrees to face the three behind you, focusing on the serious crystalline orbs near the aisle. "Hey Ludwig, why didn't Ita – Feliciano come?" The Italian loved pretty girls and going, well, almost or in the nude so the sunny beaches of Florida would have been his dream come true! Not to mention the Italian could make pasta every night! "It's not like him to miss a chance like Florida. Oh, and Kiku!" You didn't know Kiku as well and he denied every chance to travel with you guys, lightly blushing and saying he had things to attend to back at his home. The blonde German pushed a troublesome strand of light blonde hair out of his face before responding.

"Feliciano said something about spending time with his bruder Romano. As for Kiku, I'm sure you understand by now." You crossed your arms over your chest with a huff. "Yeah, something to do at home and blah, blah, blah. Or brah, brah, brah with him. I wonder what he does all the time. What do you think Luddy?" You smiled when his eye twitched ever so slightly at the nickname.

"How am I to know what Kiku does in his spare time?" You shrugged. "I don't know. But if it's anything like your BDSM stuff locked in your closet I'm –" You were cut off by the sudden gloved hand at your mouth. Ludwig's face was a mix of shock, anger, and a vivid blush that you didn't see too often. You guessed that it was just his anger, which you were definitely used to. Your (_e/c_) eyes looked innocently into his own blue ones while the others simply looked towards the German man for his response. His twitching worsened as Gilbert's laughter practically rocked the plane.

"V-Vest, you should see your face!" The glare that was sent his way only made the Prussian albino laugh harder, clutching his sides in the same manner he had at the security center. "(_f/n_), how do you know about the contents of my closet?" You, being as sensible to the mood as Spain(which means….not at all), explained immediately.

"Well, it all started when Gilbert invited me over to your place that one summer – he said there was gonna be food so I wasn't gonna say no – and you were both out when I finally arrived from the airport. I took that spare key I know you keep under the mat – by the way I lost it so you should probably get a new one – and let myself inside. Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie led me to your room Luddy and they were scratching at the closet door. I thought that you might keep some special dog bones or something else they like in there. Well, I knew I wasn't supposed to be in your room so I started to walk out until Germouser came in too. He saw me there, hissed like he was really angry, and fled. That was weird since, well, I've only ever seen Germouser flip out around Prussiacat and Itabby. So by then I thought you had, like, a body or something in there so I broke into your closet – oh yeah, remember how Aster broke the closet door knob? Yeah…no. – and BAM! BDSM GALORE!" You shouted the last part in a sing-songy voice before Ludwig could again cover your mouth. Strangers throughout the cabin sent dirty looks to both you and Ludwig, who still had a hand over your mouth. The pressure seemed to get heavier and heavier every second, as if what you said had never been spoken if he could push hard enough. Gilbert was "Kesesese"-ing, France was "Ohonhonhon"-ing, and Spain was just smiling happily and singing that tomato song he loved so much softly to himself. You would have licked his hand – they all knew you had no problem with it – but licking his gloves wouldn't force him to let go, nor would it leave you in a good mood. Leather was not food….at least to you.

The hand was slowly moved away and brought to your German friend's face, a perfect face-to-palm. Smiling, you turned back in your seat as a finger tapped your shoulder. "(_f/n_), I think you need to get some sleep dear." You cocked your head to the right, very similar to how Italy would when asked to actually train. "Sleep? Why? We're going to Florida! I won't need sleep there! You know, because of all the coconuts falling on people's heads and stuff. Which can kill you and then I can sleep forever!" Arthur gave you a weird look. "Sleep is for the weak, my dear gentleman. Ask Tinkerbelle, I know she's hardcore!" You gigged lightly, hand to mouth to stifle your laughter. By now you were talking nonsense. Your lack of sleep was finally getting to you and you didn't realize what England was mumbling under his breath until you were thrown into blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not cool dude! What if she never wakes up?"

"She'll be right as rain thank you very much! I sent her to sleep, not into a coma!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Maybe now we can finally find her a lover. If she sleeps, she cannot talk. If she cannot talk, she cannot refuse a date. Florida beaches are full of men showing off their bodies, non?" In your black void you hear a slap followed by what sounded like struggling.

"America, unhand me this instant! This frog needs to learn a lesson!"

"Britain, dude, calm down! It's like China all over again!"

"(_f/n_), wake up mi amiga! You can't eat a tomato asleep!" You felt fingers pinching and stretching your cheeks but did not react. "Wow (_f/n_), your cheeks are just like Romano's! Fusososo~" You mentally rolled your eyes as the pinching continued for a few seconds longer.

"_-(_f/n_)?" The voice was soft and full of worry. Of course Matthew would be the one not to fight, he was such a sweetheart. You mentally smiled until his voice was overthrown by another booming, annoying one.

"Vhy are you all vorrying? If she doesn't vake up ve can draw on her face! Kesesese~" Note to self: He was dead twice over now.

"Mein Gott, you are all useless. Here, I'll carry her. Somebody get her bags." You felt the sensation of being lifted (and were rather pleased with the fact you heard no exertion from the man), just like when you had been a little kid. Still a bit drowsy and rather comfy against the warmth Ludwig was giving off you allowed yourself to be carried wherever without a care in the world.

One second there was just the small mumble of people with complete bliss, the next there was a blare of beeps, rolling wheels, and very loud people. You flinched in your state of inertness, making Ludwig tense around you.

"(_f/n_), are you avake?" Your cover was blown. You lazily cracked an eyelid, revealing one of your (_e/c_) irises to your friend and cracking a small smile. "Yeah I'm sorta up, but could you keep carrying me? You're a nice pillow." A huff came from Ludwig's chest to which you took as a small chuckle. You turned your head to see six other pairs of eyes looking rather relieved at you. You opened your mouth in a small yawn.

"I'm okay, don't go bashing Iggy. He was probably right in knocking me out." The Brit didn't seem bothered by the nickname this time. Just relieved. Darn…. "Are we in Florida?" You noticed Antonio and Alfred's eyes spark in obvious delight. Like if they were just told they had won an unlimited supply of hamburgers and tomatoes. "Yeah we are dude!" The American fist pumped the air at the same time Spain "Fusosososo~"-ed. You couldn't help but grin at the Spaniard. His overall happiness made you happy. Not to mention his cheer up charm always did its purpose.

"Good. When's lunch?" The snarl from your stomach was much louder than it had been a minute ago and now you were craving more of Matthew's fantastic pancakes. Extra everything. The Canadian in question was about to answer when a girly squeal caused you all to turn. Or in this case, your eye twitched and Ludwig turned. You had a few guesses, but only one stuck out in your mind. You didn't like it.

_Feliks, _you thought, _if you decided to crash our vacation I will love you forever. And I will get you a pony. I'll get you a whole pony brigade, minus Ponyta. Just please, please be there._ However, the valley girl accented male was absent as the clicking of high heels sped towards you. Several other pairs followed, drowning out most of the other noise around you. You now regretted ever associating with those girls in the first place.

"Germany, if you get me out of here right now I will never talk about your "special collection" ever again." You put extra emphasis on special collection, hoping he'd catch your drift. The pleading in your eyes did nothing but get a chuckle out of the blonde man as he set you back on your feet. "They are the same girls from the bus, ja? They seem more partial to you now. Vhy don't you at least exchange pleasantries?" His gloved hand lifted to rest on your right shoulder in what you thought to be a supportive gesture. Until you tried to move away from the approaching flock of girls and realized you couldn't. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know you were being forced into interaction; something you weren't surprised Ludwig made possible. Since you were such a fantastic friend, you began calling the man rather colorful words – all in your mind of course. "Stupid buff Germans and their….buffness." You muttered under your breath.

"Hey, (_f/n_)!" Ali shouted, waving her pink nail polished hand above her head in a rather frantic matter. You forced a smile onto your face and waved back, silently hoping that Russia's scariness had rubbed off on you at some point in time. It had not. You were quickly engulfed in a forced hug, using all of your strength not to shove her away. It wasn't like Japan's bubble – you didn't mind it with the guys or your other friends as much, it was just this girl bothered - *coughcough* pissed you off with enough burning passion to melt Siberia *coughcough* - you.

"Oh, hi Ali. I thought you and your…..friends…would have left by now." You looked over the blonde's shoulder to find the other nine girls practically drooling. Ali smiled happily and laughed with a tinkle you found absolutely sickening. God you hated that fake tinkle. "Oh no, we wanted to wait for you!" Ludwig's hand squeezed your shoulder as if trying to say 'I told you so'. You discreetly stepped on his foot and pouted even more when you didn't get a reaction. Stupid buff Germans.

"Well then, nice saying hi but we must…be….off….." The girls streamed by you to pair up with your friends, one or two to each guy. Ali politely shoved you away from Ludwig, batting her mascara covered eyes. Even with your quickly growing irritation, you couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the individual boys' reactions.

Arthur was sandwiched between a brunette and red head, who were giggling at every word he said. You immediately thought of his accent as the culprit, but the Brit's distressed and uncomfortable facial expression showed his confusion at the sudden attention. But no one could have been as uncomfortable as Ludwig, who was practically being glomped by Ali. A violent blush was spread across his face and he awkwardly put his hands in his pants pockets. You noticed his lips move but you couldn't make out the words. Taking a completely different approach than his brother, Gilbert was happily returning the flirtatious activity of a short blonde, his signature chuckle reaching your ears. Francis had pulled two roses from somewhere and handed them to Alexis and a girl with black hair, both having giggle fits as he spoke a mixture of French and English. Antonio was chatting happily to two girls with ginger hair, completely unaware of the atmosphere around him as usual. You caught the word "tomate" off the Spaniard's tongue. Alfred was bragging about how he had rescued a pair of girls from a mugger (The thing was, he actually did) until the dirty blonde leaned against him, making him immediately lean back with what could only be described as a 'WTF' face. Your sliver of amusement was immediately destroyed as you found Matthew talking with a brunette. IT wasn't that you were jealous, something just didn't seem right. You noticed the Canadian shake his head after the girl said something, making her giggle. Your eyes widened with his as she pulled the curl protruding from his head. He immediately went beet red and looked down at his feet, the girl continuing to giggle and play with the strand of hair.

You immediately stalked over to the girl, sandwiching yourself between her and Matthew and forcing her to let go of the problematic hair strand. Eyes narrowed in anger and hands on hips, you watched as the girl started and backed up before she mimicked your stance. "Like, what's the problem?" Her voice would have put Poland's to shame. Your blood began to boil. That was the last straw. The girl shrank away as you put your angrily twisted face in front of hers. Matthew was silent behind you; most likely still recovering. "The next time you touch him without his permission, I will kill you with a _french fry strainer_. Maybe one of my friends will let me borrow his axe to _bludgeon_ you." Okay, maybe the Russian had rubbed off on you just a bit. The girl shrunk away in horror, letting out a small squeak. You felt Matthew pull on the sleeve of your shirt.

"(_f/n_) you need to calm down. You're scaring her." The words had no effect on you.

"Now, I suggest you be on your way back to your friends, _da?_" The girl let out another squeak and was on her way to Ali before she was sidetracked by Prussia. Your flared temper subsided. You instead face palmed as you watched the man flirt with both girls; they seemed to have no problem with it. You turned with a sigh back to Canada, a look of concern replacing your heated features.

"Mattie, you alright?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." You wrapped an arm around the shy boy and grinned. Your previous scare-mode was completely gone and you were back to your cheery self. "No problem! Now, let's get these guys out of here. Ludwig is about to have a meltdown and I think Prussia is about to seize some under-aged vital regions. I don't want him getting us in more trouble." He nodded in agreement and followed you to the very front of the group where Ludwig and Ali were. In the middle of feeling a German bicep, you tapped the girl on her right shoulder. She looked away from her newly claimed specimen – now relieved at being left alone – to look at you with a bothered look.

"Something up?" The only reason you didn't repeat the previous threat from the other encounter was because Matthew was basically restraining one of your arms, preventing you from getting any closer than you already were. By now you were seriously regretting even _thinking_ of using these girls for revenge. "Actually, yeah. We need to go ahead and get to our hotel and settle in. So," you said the last word loud enough for everyone to hear, "I guess we'll be on our way now! Right guys?" Several breaths of relief (and a few sighs) released at the same time as the boys made their way back over to you, Matthew, and Ludwig. Ali opened her mouth to say something but you quickly cut her off.

"Wow, look at the time! Well, let's get a cab and go! Bye!" You fled before the girls could say anything, dragging Matthew and Ludwig by their hands. That was, until Arthur reminded you about your abandoned luggage which you quickly retrieved with an "I knew that." You, Alfred, and Francis were in the process of hailing some cabs when you heard something behind you.

"Ve~?Germany? GERMANY! Look Romano, it's Germany! And (_f/n_)! Hey you guys!" Were you seriously hearing that? You turned around, allowing a taxi to skip over you as you searched for the source of the Italian accent. All you saw was a flash from the corner of your eye, probably someone else waving down a cab.

"Shut up! Or the potato bastards will hear you, idiota!" There it was again and this time, you noticed two distinct hair curls bouncing a few yards away. Antonio and Ludwig were both as curious as you. "Dannazione[1], Veneziano! Get back here!" Before you could comprehend the warning you were glomped by a hyper Italian, reddish brown hair curl bouncing with glee.

"Ve~ (_f/n_) it's-a so good to see you!" You let out a small giggle before shoving the Italian off your body, him straightened back up just as Romano caught up to him. The more difficult Italian man was quickly glomped by you and Antonio against his many protests.

"Alright, alright! Get off me, idiotas!" Romano growled, his dour mood not effecting yours and Antonio's optimistic ones. The small amount of attention your unusual group had caught was finally dispatched as the cabs were hailed down. Feliciano explained the situation while Ludwig and an unwilling, complaining Gilbert loaded up.

It turned out that the boys had planned to take a vacation to Malta, but after Gilbert sent them a rather eye-opening YouTube video they had just planned on cancelling. When Feliciano had learned about the sudden Florida trip, he had actually planned out to 'conveniently' arrange for him and his fratello to go on their own Florida vacation and say he couldn't make it with the group. That way he could assure Romano he wouldn't run into, well, anyone – which obviously convinced the hot-tempered Italian to go. Now here they all were to go to the same hotel "coincidentally" and 'hang out with pasta and meet pretty ladies (or men in your case) at the beach!' as Feliciano put it. You and a rather pissed off Romano had to admit, it was a pretty brilliant plan for the younger, ditzy Italian.

"I totally found them!" _Persistent little witch she is,_ you thought as you faintly heard the voice behind you. None of the others seem to notice, much to your relief. "Who are those two new cuties with her?" You heard, this time louder than the previous comment. Time was running out quick. Yours and the Italys' bags were the only ones left to be put away so with speed and strength way beyond your usual amount you practically threw the luggage into the trunk and shoved your car buddies into the cab. You yourself leapt in, accidentally banging your head on the car door.

"The Aqua Hotel, stat!" No sooner had you closed the door and straightened up the cab driver was zooming down the street. You noticed the others looking confused as you sped past, frantically pointing towards the hurriedly approaching girl flock. You only let out a breath of relief after the others had come to the same conclusion as you and departed. One last look showed one of the girls practically running to one of the cabs to stop. Fortunately, she failed.

"What the hell was that?!" You blinked back to reality at Romano's remark, smiling gingerly. "Fangirls. Fangirls everywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twenty minute ride to the hotel actually went rather pleasantly. Italy sat between you and Romano talking about the differences between Olive Garden and his own pasta while the cab driver silently pleaded for him to stop talking. All in all, your nerves were settled rather quickly to adopt Feliciano's care free attitude. You were even able to get Romano into a conversation on, of all things, shopping. After all, this _was_ a vacation! So when you pulled up to the hotel, you were rather pleased to be able to fully enjoy what your epically awesome friends had done.

The Aqua Hotel was far more gorgeous than you could believe. As you pulled up you noticed that the spotless, white building was only a block away from the fantastic Fort Lauderdale beach and a few other attractions. You saw the corner of a nice sized pool as the taxi pulled into the front of the hotel and after taking quick peeks through windows that revealed the lobby's pleasantness, you thought one thing. Perfect.

You quickly paid the cab driver (giving him a nice tip for tolerating Italy) and took your bags. Whatever energy you had gained from Arthur's sleep spell had retrogressed back to your earlier exhaustion and even Italy's constant chatter couldn't prevent your eyes from drooping ever so slightly with each blink. Still, you managed without difficulty to follow the others up the entrance to the hotel before giving away to let Ludwig check you all in. Of course, Romano wouldn't "Let the potato bastard treat him and his brother like they couldn't do anything themselves." Ludwig still ended up checking them in out of the kindness of his heart (and Italy's pleading), earning him punches to the gut from the older Italian that were – obviously – ineffective at crossing their point.

Oh, but your new obstacles did not stop there. It turned out that, while Ludwig had been in charge of arranging the flight and tickets, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis had (illogically) been put in charge of getting the rooms. You deposited your luggage on the floor just as the guys began to argue among themselves, Romano holding Italy back so he would not get involved. Ludwig was pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger, Arthur was in the processing of smacking Francis back to his country, Alfred and Matthew were in the process of pulling the two fighting countries away from each other, Spain was reaching for Romano's cheeks, and Gilbert was kesesesing. Never a good sign. It was your turn to pinch your nose; you were too weary to want to deal with this.

"Okay, okay what the heck is going on?" Your (_e/c_) irises were not amused as you stared down each of your friends. Spain turned away from the resisting Romano to answer. "Well, us three," he pointed the three members of the Bad Touch Trio out with his finger, "were in charge of the hotel rooms. And we got them!" He said proudly, gesturing to the two rooms behind them. His eyes were closed, a large smile spread across his face that was lost on yours. Two rooms. Two. But Spain's smile was just so bright and genuine; you couldn't bring yourself to yell at him. Romano did that enough for the both of you.

"Antonio, honey, we need more than two rooms for eight people." You said gently, gesturing to the two rooms for emphasis. Spain continued smiling, your gentle voice not dampening his mood. "We can have four in a room, right?" He asked, opening his eyes to look quizzically at you. "You don't think so?" His face began to fall and you, now panicking about having a depressed Spain, waved your hands back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no, not at all! You did wonderful, Boss!" At his nickname, Antonio brightened right back up so quickly it was uncanny. You were engulfed in an airless hug before turning to face everyone else. "I'm guessing you guys were fighting over who sleeps where?" You asked, confirming yourself when they stayed silent. "Okay. America, Canada –" You stopped yourself as a random couple passed by you, puzzling looks sent your way as they continued their stroll down the hall. "Crap, I need to stop that. Okay, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis. You four will share one room and the rest of us will share the other."

England visually paled upon hearing his arrangement, glaring at the Frenchman with distaste. "Are you sure I can't sleep somewhere else?" He asked. "I don't believe it's a bright idea to leave me with the frog _overnight_." You rolled your eyes playfully, wrapping an arm around the Englishmen. "Come now Iggykins! The trio needs to be kept apart and France behaves around Matthew most of the time so you shouldn't have too many problems!" Arthur's grumbling fell on your deaf ears as you saw Germany remove one of the key cards from his pocket. A quick slide and he disappeared into what you guessed was now yours, his, Antonio's, and Gilbert's hotel room. The German quickly tossed the other one to Matthew, who followed suite with the other room. Romano and Italy finally snapped out of whatever trance had made them stare into space and opened their room, which was on the left of your room. How fun, you would be in the middle of them all.

You had to give the hotel credit, the room _was_ rather nice. Though the walls were plain white, the blue decorations and rimming of the walls gave the room the ocean feel people expected from such a paradise state. A pair of sliding glass doors opened onto a small deck that had two white folding chairs and a small, plastic table. Cute.

Back in the actual room, a plasma screen TV sat on a white desk, two tables with two regular chairs on either side of it. A couch sat facing the television against the opposite wall. But that wasn't the end of it. Against a remaining wall to the right of the small living area was a fully equipped kitchen with everything but a stove (go figure). You even noticed a coffee machine and toaster. In the middle of the room, a small wall stood separating the living/dining area from a small bedroom that you found to hold a king size bed. A bathroom was attached to it, though the door was currently closed. You were too preoccupied with the bed to care. The sight of that bed almost brought a tear of pure joy to your eye until you realized something.

"Hey guys, there's one king bed and a couch…right?" You were answered by a "Si!" and two "Ja!"s. You made your way around the small wall to reunited with your roomies, frowning.

"That's room for three people. What about Gilbert?" Remember how you said he was double dead? Yeah, you hadn't forgotten. Gilbert, remembering the statement when he realized he had been singled out, smirked. Crap. "Sorry to disappoint you, but mein awesome self booked these rooms specifically for this unawesome event." And with that the Prussian sauntered over to the couch, pulling it out into a _queen-sized bed!_ You clapped, fleeing another joyous tear coming on.

"Thank thee narcissistic Prussian for thy awesomeness!" You shouted, leaping onto the sofabed without a care in the world. A digital clock sat on a desk beside the bed. Your flight had taken off at eleven in the morning, and it was now…four o'clock! Oh well, the adventures would have to start the next day. Stretching with a collection of unintelligible sounds, you reluctantly lifted yourself from the fluffy heaven that was sofabed and shuffled to your luggage.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I think those girls gave me cooties." You noticed Ludwig's eye twitch at the mention of those girls. At least someone agreed. You pulled out a comfy outfit of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. You'd most likely take a nap after anyway, might as well prepare. "Gil, Tony, I swear if either of you do something I'm pulling your ears until they can wrap around your heads. Twice." The two men's eyes widened at the comment, running tor the couch/bed with breakneck speed. The click of the TV remote told you they'd be occupied for a while.

Your shower was actually going well. You had just scrubbed off the feminine hormone filth from your body and didn't once hear Germany raise his voice. The sound of the TV was all that you could hear besides the rushing water of the shower. You hummed a little tune, rinsing the last of the soap from your skin just as something cold and solid spilled over you. With a screech of surprise and jolt from the cold, you nearly tripped jumping away from the icy bath. American laughter broke through your shout just as a towel was thrown over the shower curtain.

"ALFRED!" You shouted, unable to do anything but wrap your sopping wet and shivering body in the fluffy, white towel. With ti securely wrapped around you, you pulled back the curtain to find the American hero dressed in sweatpants and a blue t-shirt with the American flag printed on front. You threw the closest thing at him…..another fluffy hotel towel. He burst into more laughter before splitting from the bathroom. You sighed, but were relieved to find that your clothes were all still there. It took you but a moment to change before you could confront…everyone being in the room.

Several blinks proved useless in proving you wrong, everyone was in the room. Thankful you had chosen to put your clothes on before chasing America, you focused your gaze on the culprit. "Not cool dude, not cool!" The waggled a finger at him half-heartedly, collapsing on the sofa next to Romano and Matthew. The country just laughed, making a bad pun on how "You needed to cool off anyway!" Still, you couldn't stay mad at any of these guys for long, especially when on a vacation they paid for and you were soon laughing with all of them.

Now here you were, seven hours later after everyone had retired to their rooms. It was almost midnight and you all had big plans for tomorrow. Dinner had been some Chinese food brought in from a local restaurant, the leftovers split among the ten of you and taken back to your respectful rooms. The TV was left on the credits of "The Avengers" movie Alfred had brought, your eyes all but held open by your very fingers through the entire movie. But now it was time to settle down for a nice restful sleep.

"I got dibs on (_f/n_)!" Before you could register what was happening, you were being tackle-snuggled by a very eager Prussian. You squirmed out of his grip, shaking your head. "No, you'll sleep with your brother in there." You pointed to the king size bed on the other side where Ludwig had already retired to. "I've got Boss." You murmured, snuggling deeper into the sofabed. Another body joined the second, inching in on the opposite side of you so that you were sandwiched between who you guessed were Spain and Prussia.

You were too tired to complain about Prussia and they were both pretty comfy….so you let it fly."G'night guys." You said loud enough for all to hear. You drifted off with three replies of good night back, one in Spanish,two in German.

**[1] Damn it**

**I'm so sorry for being gone so long! High school has seriously beaten me up since it started back in August and I've been too tired to do anything after school besides eat and watch anime XD Anyway, hopefully I can start these out again, although I'm not sure if I'll be continuing my other chapter story on Ninjago. That's all for now!**

**~AK**


End file.
